Sins and Vices
by robssexhair
Summary: Bella meets a stranger at an AA meeting. He's intriguing and dangerous. How will she react when he reveals his secret? One shot, very lemony.


**Author's Notes:** Ok guys, this is a lot of firsts for me... My first (serious) one shot, my first attempt at 2nd person (which is a lot more difficult to write then it seems), my first real lemony story. I've never written smut like this before, so I'm a bit nervous about it... I'll trust that all of you who read it will give me honest opinions on how I did. ;)

There's some stuff in here that I guess could be considered offensive to some... It's nothing like rape or incest or bestiality or anything like that. But just keep an open mind when reading it. There's lots of offensive language and some kinky name calling and stuff like that.

**General Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, we all know this. I wish I owned them, but I don't. She makes the money, I just play. :)

* * *

**SINS AND VICES**

For probably the fifteenth time in as many minutes, you look at your watch.

8:21… No wait, 8:22

Thirty-eight minutes to freedom.

You let out a loud sigh, which in turn pulls the attention of the meeting leader in your direction.

"Do you have something to add, Bella?" She smiles sweetly. It's sickening. Everything about this bitch is fake. From her tattooed eyeliner, to her acrylic nails, to the over-inflated boulders on her chest. She makes you want to vomit just by looking at her.

She taps her long manicured finger on the notepad in front of her, not breaking her gaze from yours. Her look is expectant, benevolent and slightly impatient. She _is_ waiting for a response.

There are quite a few things you'd like to say to her. _Fuck off_ tops the list, right along with _eat shit, go to hell, kiss my ass _and _eat me._

But you settle for sanity.

"No," your returning smile is equally as sugary and just as as fake. "Nothing, sorry. I'm just tired."

She adjusts herself in her chair, turning her body towards yours. Her facial expression goes from anticipative to concerned.

"Bella," she crosses her hands on her piss colored notepad. She runs her tongue along her swollen, Botox-injected lips before continuing. "You've been coming to these meetings for weeks and never have anything to contribute." The sugar sweet smile returns.

You think carefully before responding. If your filter wasn't working, "Mind your own fucking business, hooker," would have been your answer to her inquiry. Instead you say, "I would just rather listen. It's all about comfort here, right?"

Her smile becomes strained. _Good_ you think. _I've pissed her off._ Without another word, she turns and continues the conversation with some guy that looks like a homeless drunk. You think his name is Larry. But if you're being honest with yourself, you really don't give a shit.

Out of the corner of your eye you see a man staring at you, or at least you _think_ he's staring at you. You can't really be sure unless you steal a glance back at him which you _don't _want to do. Eye contact can give the impression that you're interested, which you're definitely _not._

You keep an eye on him in your peripheral vision, to catch when he looks away, but he never does. His gaze stays locked on you and after about fifteen minutes, it starts to make you uncomfortable.

The meeting drones on, but you're no longer bored. All of your attention is focused on the fact that this strange man will not look away from you. You're on the edge of your seat, on pins and needles, waiting for nine-o-clock to hit. You have an overwhelming urge to talk to him.

Nine-o-clock comes painfully slow and when the meeting is over, you stand up and stretch your tight muscles. You keep an eye on the stranger in the corner of your vision. He stands up and mimics your actions, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his back. In your peripheral vision, it looks like he's walking towards you, but you can't tell unless you look directly at him.

You steal a glance in his direction and observe him.

There was something…_off_ about him. Something not normal. But you couldn't quite put your finger on it. He was absolutely _gorgeous_…almost too gorgeous. It was unnatural. His beauty was not of this earth. He was heavenly, angelic. You almost expect him to sprout wings as he saunters towards you.

_Wait._

He's on his way over to you, and you have no idea what you're going to say to him. You want to ask him what the fuck his problem is, but at the same time, you don't want to be rude. Something about him makes you resist the urge to be yourself, to be a raging bitch.

The last time you caught a guy staring at you the way he was, he got a kick to his balls. You were at a bar, and this creep kept leering at you from two tables over. He tried to buy you a drink, you politely declined and when he wouldn't let up, his groin felt the wrath of your six-inch stiletto. You found out later that he ended up in the ER when one of his nuts ruptured. From what you were told, he only has his right testicle now. But you don't feel guilty. He deserved it. No means no. You have a few messages from his lawyer sitting in your voicemail box, but that's a whole other story.

As this beautiful creature gets closer and closer, you get more and more nervous. The look on his face is very passive, like he's just coming over to say hello, but at the same time, you feel like this experience will be much more significant then idle chatter.

He stops in front of you, his posture perfect, his hands shoved in his pockets, a languid smile on his face. You can tell he is trying to look indifferent, but something tells you there's much more behind that lazy smirk then what he's trying to put out.

"Hello," he says simply.

_Holy shit, can even someone's _voice_ be fucking beautiful? _You think. It's silky and glides right over you like soft butter on hot toast. You shiver as the words come out of his mouth. You're still having a difficult time making eye contact with him.

"I'm Edward." He hasn't waited for a response from you, and you're not sure how to take that. He sticks his hand out in anticipation, obviously waiting for you to put your hand in his and shake it like any normal human being would do, but you can't even bring yourself to do something as simple as breathe normally, let alone make your brain command your arm to lift your hand and place it in his.

His eyebrows furrow as he drops his hand. "Or not." Clearly he is trying to determine if you're of a sound mind. All you've done since he's come over to you is ogle and drool.

_Open your fucking mouth, Bella, Christ!_

"I'm Bella," you say, snapping out of your haze and extending your arm to him. You risk a glance up at his face and are severely caught off guard. His jaw line is perfectly sculpted into almost a perfect right angle, his lips are full and cherry red and pouty, he has a wild mess of bronze colored hair that you're _dying _to run your hands through and his eyes…

Oh his eyes…

As soon as your eyes meet his, you're caught. You're trapped in the deep, smoldering butterscotch color of his irises. Your vision begins to tunnel and all you can see is him. The black swirling around the edges of your sight frames his face. His eyes are burning into yours and you feel a sweat start to break out on the back of your neck.

Not a word has been spoken.

The intensity is overwhelming. Your head is spinning; are you holding your breath? You can't even tell. Your entire brain is focused in the deep waves of amber undulating towards you. How are your legs even holding your body upright anymore? You don't even feel present.

You're in a whole other world. You're in the fires of hell. You're burning in the infernal depths with this divine angel and there's nowhere else you want to be.

A light graze on your arm and a voice breaks you out of your trance and you come up gasping, like you had been stuck underwater at the brink of suffocating.

"Bella, are you coming next week?" It's the fish lipped meeting leader and she looks startled at your response to her touching you.

"Yeah," you pant, putting a hand over your heart to help steady the hammering in your ribcage. "Sorry, you scared me."

She cocks a perfectly plucked eyebrow and purses her lips. She's obviously skeptical, but she doesn't question you. She checks something off on her notebook and gives you a small smile and nod as she walks away.

You turn back towards Edward being careful not to make eye contact with him. You don't know what happened when your eyes met his a few minutes ago, but it was intense, consuming, _passionate._ You felt like your insides were on fire, like everything in your body had melted into a puddle of goo on the floor and _fuck _were you turned on. The wetness between your legs is almost uncomfortable. You briefly wonder what it would be like to feel _him_ between your legs, but quickly push the thought out of your head. You were done sleeping with guys you had just met. No more one-night stands. Those days were in your past…recent past, but at least you were making the effort.

The look on Edward's face is as if nothing happened. He has a small smile on those perfect lips and in your peripheral vision you can see that his eyes aren't as severe as they were several minutes ago. His hands are shoved back in his pockets and his shoulders are relaxed. "Bella, is it? I'm guessing that's short for Isabella?"

You take a deep breath before responding. "Yeah, but I hate the name Isabella. I think it sounds so old fashioned. Everyone has been calling me Bella since I was old enough to talk…well, old enough to say, 'stop fucking calling me Isabella,' you know?" You laugh nervously.

_You're babbling, Bella. Knock it the fuck off. _

Edward motions with his shoulder towards the double doors leading to the parking lot. "Can I walk you outside?"

You nod your head, afraid that if you open your mouth again, nonsensical gibberish will start pouring out, unstoppable.

Edward turns and starts walking towards the exit. You stare after him, dumbfounded, not moving to follow him. You watch him; watch the way his ass moves back and forth in his just-tight-enough jeans, the way his shoulders roll under his t-shirt. Your mouth is watering at the sight and as he turns back toward you, you quickly bring your hand to your mouth to catch any drool that might be dribbling down your chin. Thankfully, there's none.

"You want to stay here all night?" He asks condescendingly.

Feeling dumb, you rush to close the distance between the two of you, falling into step beside him. You walk out to the parking lot in silence. You're not sure where things will go from here; you can't expect him to be interested in you, especially after the pathetic show you put on for him inside. The thought of ending the interaction with him makes you anxious; you don't know why, but you are aching to know more about this strange being and why he's making you feel things you've never felt for anyone, ever.

You want to know why he's scaring the shit out of you.

You stop short, almost tripping over your own feet.

_Way to go, fucking klutz._

Edward turns toward you, a laugh escaping his pouty lips. He stops a few feet away from you.

Not knowing what to do or say, you blurt out the first thing that pops into your head; the default line you spew when you're interested in someone. "You wanna go for a drink or something?"

Edward looks at you, a question forming on his lips. He stops himself and asks something that seems different then what he originally wanted to ask.

"We're at an AA meeting, and you're inviting me out for a drink?"

You laugh, looking back at the high school gymnasium where the last few alcoholics are trickling out into the cool night air. "Oh yeah," you wave off his concern. "I just do this to make my mom happy. She thinks I 'have a problem.'" You make the air quotes with your fingers, rolling your eyes. "She's sick, so I do what she wants to keep her from stressing out." The look on Edward's face shows that he's not convinced. You continue, "I'm not an alcoholic."

_Ah, the mantra of every alcoholic._

"I go out a few times a week, have a few drinks, it's really not a problem at all. She just overreacts."

Edward's facial expression hasn't changed. Then it hits you, out of nowhere; like a brick falling from the sky. "Oh shit!" You slap your forehead, hiding your head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, obviously _you_ don't wanna go have a drink… Shit, you're at the meeting for a reason right? I'm sure you're not faking it like I am—"

"Bella," Edward interrupts, his voice calm, his face amused. "Did I say no?"

You look at him, confused. "Then why—"

"I'll explain—" He starts walking towards his car, gesturing for you to follow. "—over our drinks. Come on."

You stare after him as he walks away and mentally kick yourself.

_Why are you acting like such a fucking idiot?_

You're beyond embarrassed. All you've done since you've started talking to this guy is stare, drool, babble and generally make a complete ass out of yourself. He has an effect on you like no one ever has before.

It's terrifying.

Edward turns back toward you when he realizes you're not following him. "You coming? This _was _your idea." His smile is teasing. You blush.

_Fuckfuckfuck!_

You fall into step behind him, cursing yourself under your breath.

_Stop acting like you're fifteen and pull yourself together, fuck. _

Edward is already holding his passenger door open for you when you reach his car. His mouth is pulled into a little smirk, like he's amused by some joke you weren't in on.

"What's so funny?" You ask defiantly.

"Nothing!" Edward answers, a little too quickly.

You're skeptical, but you let it slide for now. You're planning on getting answers later anyway. You slide into the sleek silver Volvo and Edward clicks the door shut after you.

Within seconds he is in the driver's seat and the engine is purring.

"How—" You point at him, confused. "How did you get over there so fast?"

Edward chuckles. He backs the car smoothly out of the parking spot and shifts the car into drive. "More to explain later, I suppose."

You're soon gliding through the dark streets; you can't even feel the car moving. There are no streetlights in the rural are you're in, so the only light is what is reflecting off the road from the headlights and the soft blue glow from the console of the car. It casts an eerie shadow on Edward's face, making him look ghostly.

"Any place in particular you'd like to go?" Edward breaks the silence.

"No," you say, shaking your head.

Edward says nothing as he makes a quick right. The two of you sit in silence; the only sound being the car humming around you. You have no idea what to say to this extraordinary creature; you're not sure what the reason for his silence is. He doesn't strike you as someone who would have trouble with words.

Within minutes, Edward pulls smoothly into a bar, one you've never been to before.

"How…?" You look around. "Where are we?"

"Right outside Port Angeles," Edward answers shutting the car off and getting out. Before you can even blink, he's at your door, opening it for you, his hand held out.

You're dumbfounded. "You're making no sense," you say, taking his hand.

"I told you I'd explain over drinks," Edward says, pulling you effortlessly out of the car. He releases your hand and steps onto the curb, chirping his car alarm.

You walk next to him up to the front door, and you can feel the electricity humming between you. You're closer to him then you've been all night; only a few inches separate your shoulders. He opens the door for you like a gentleman, and follows you inside.

You take a seat at the first empty barstool you see. Edward mimics you. The bartender appears and places a napkin in front of each of you. "What'll it be?"

"Martini, two olives," you say. Edward orders a Budweiser. You laugh at him.

"What?" He looks hurt.

You want to tease his choice of drink, but you keep your negative comments to yourself. The bartender reappears with your drinks.

"So," you begin, sipping your cocktail. "What brought you to the Port Angeles AA meeting tonight Edward? I've never seen you there before."

Edward stares at you, his eyes beginning that smoldering thing they were doing back at the high school. You drop your gaze from his face before he can imprison you again. He sighs before saying, "You did."

At this, your head snaps back up. His eyes have cooled off slightly. "I did." The sentence comes out as a statement, not a question.

"Yes, you did," Edward repeats, spinning his beer cap in his long fingers.

You shake your head. "I don't understand."

Instead of explaining exactly what he means, Edward goes off onto a different tangent. "I'm different, Bella."

You feel like you may need a few more drinks in you before this conversation goes any further, so you down the rest of your cocktail and motion for the bartender to bring you another one. Edward waits patiently, circling his fingertip around the top of his beer bottle.

It doesn't escape you that you're now on your second drink and he hasn't even started his first.

Once you christen your second cocktail by taking a large gulp, you turn back towards Edward. "Different. How are you different?" You're starting to feel your first drink in your bloodstream; your skin is feeling warm and the edges of your vision blur slightly.

"Well," Edward begins. He purses his lips as he thinks of how to word whatever he's about to say. He then laughs under his breath before saying, "Maybe you should have a few more drinks. I don't want to scare you."

You're a bit taken aback. Scare you? What about this man could possibly scare you? You've seen it all, you've been with it all, you've fucked it all. There was nothing that could surprise you anymore, least of all scare you.

You snort. "Scare me? Edward, nothing scares me anymore."

Edward leans in and puts his lips close to your ear. "Trust me Bella. _I'll _scare you."

You shudder in response, but not from fear. Even though this man is telling you to be afraid of him, you're feeling nothing but lust towards him. You down the rest of your drink and motion for the bartender to bring you a third. You may regret slamming cocktails the way you are later, but at the moment, more alcohol seems to be the key to getting through this conversation.

"And why," you try to keep your voice from shaking. "Will you scare me?"

Edward reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. His skin touching yours shoots an electric shock through your body and you jump. His voice is still low and he leans closer to you again as he says, "I'm dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah," he leans back in his chair, resting his arm on the bar. His eyes are bright, excited and his face is animated. "If you were smart, you'd leave now. I'll let you go."

You choke on your drink, sputtering gin through your nose. "Le-let me go?" You manage. Edward hands you a napkin. You take it and wipe the alcohol off your face, trying to catch your breath. When you regain your composure, you say, "What do you mean 'let me go?'"

Edward laughs, a light, bubbly sound that was like bells reverberating off each other. It was beautiful. "Trust me, if I didn't want you to go, you wouldn't go."

Your mind is telling you that maybe it _was _time for you to leave, but you can't bring yourself to move from the barstool. You _should _be scared, but you're mostly curious. You've never met anyone like Edward before and you have to know what his story is. On the surface, you feel like he _is _extremely dangerous, and could inflict harm on you, probably even kill you, but deep down, you're sure he won't hurt you. Something more then intuition is telling you that you needed to stay here with this glorious man.

"And how would you stop me?" You whisper.

You see the corner of Edward's mouth twitch before he unleashes the full force of his eyes on you. You can't look away in time, and you're trapped again. You feel your body temperature jump ten degrees. Sweat beads on your forehead. You try to tear your eyes away, but you can't. You can't move, you can't think; you've lost grip on everything. Your only focus is the being in front of you, hypnotizing you, putting you under a spell you can't break free from.

And just as quickly as he ensnares, he releases you.

You gasp for air, gripping the bar for support. You feel Edward's hand slide down your leg and he's staring at you, not with that same intensity as before, but what a curious and concerned look.

"What are you?" You choke. You have no idea what to think. You've never been so affected by one being before, never felt such a force pulling you in a million different directions. He's not of this world, you're positive of that. He's some sort of wonderful, frightening, magnificent demon sent here to torture you and pleasure and do to you what no man has been able to do before.

Edward hesitates before leaning in and putting his lips right at your ear. You feel his hand come up to your arm, maybe to steady you, or to keep you from falling off your barstool when he reveals his secret. "I'm a vampire."

You _do _almost fall off your chair, and you're glad Edward is holding you up. A laugh bubbles out of your lips, and you clamp your hand over your mouth to muffle it. "A…vampire?" You roll your eyes. "I'm a little old to be believing in ghost stories, Edward, don't you think?"

He isn't phased. You're sure he's used to this kind of reaction. If he uses this line on every girl he tries to fuck, he's probably seen it all. He leans back in his chair, smiles, and takes a long pull on his beer; the first you've seen him drink at all since you got here. "You don't believe me."

You laugh as you take a sip of your now fourth cocktail. "No, Edward. I don't believe you."

He leans forward again, bringing his lips to your neck, close to where your jugular is, and even though you don't buy into his bullshit story, your heart rate jumps up a few notches. His breath hits your skin and without warning, he runs his tongue up your jaw line and to your ear. He whispers, "I can hear your heart beating." His fingers appear on your neck and he runs them along your collarbone, teasing the sensitive skin. "You're nervous, Bella. You're afraid of me."

"I am not!" You pull away from him defiantly, sloshing your drink over your hand. You wouldn't call yourself afraid, more like intrigued. Too intrigued.

Edward has a napkin in his hand and is wiping the alcohol off your skin and jeans. He moves swiftly and carefully. "All better," he whispers when he's done.

You don't know what to say anymore. He can't possibly be telling you the truth; _a vampire? _

You've had a fairly normal day: breakfast, shower, work, lunch, work, dinner, AA meeting. And now, as your day is coming to what would also be called a normal end, with you winding down with a few drinks and this man is telling you he is a mythical creature?

There's a mythical creature hypnotizing you and buying you drinks.

It's enough to make you start laughing again. The alcohol might have something to do with it, but you're not sure.

Edward still looks relaxed. His hands are hovering near yours, still stuffed with napkins, probably waiting for you to spill your drink again.

You probably will. You're clumsy as fuck.

The first question you asked Edward pops back into your head. "Ok, so you say…_I_ brought you to the meeting? What did you mean by that?"

"You call to me, Bella," Edward says softly, running a finger along your collarbone. It travels up onto your neck and along your jugular. "Your blood, it sings to me." His eyes are on yours again, blazing and severe.

You don't get it. "I don't understand…"

Edward takes a deep breath and starts explaining. "I was coming through town to visit my parents, well, my adoptive parents, they live right outside of town…anyway, I was coming up on the highway that led me out to the edge of town, and I caught your scent. I drove to where you were and I had to stop. I could smell you from outside, from miles away. I knew then that I had to have you. So I went in. And there you were—"

"Wait, wait, my _scent_?" You don't know whether to be flattered, freaked out or disgusted.

Edward smiles patiently. "Yes, your scent. Every human's blood smells differently, tastes differently, and yours…" Edward pauses and leans forward. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. "I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life." He sighs.

You should be scared now. "You feed off of humans?" You whisper.

"Not usually," Edward says. "My family are what we call 'vegetarian vampires.' We feed off of animals, mostly." He brings his face close to yours, like he's going to share a secret with you. "But even the best of us slip up now and again."

You're still not sure what to think of this being in front of you. It's a convincing story, but you're not sure if you believe any of it. It was all so absurd.

"Ok, Edward," you begin. "Let's say you _are_ a vampire." You dip your pinky in your cocktail and swirl it around the edge of the glass. "How will you prove it to me?"

Edward scoffs. "Prove it to you? I haven't done enough to prove it to you yet?"

"Nope." You shake your head.

"Ok, fine," Edward huffs. He glances around the room. "Ok, see that girl down at the end of the bar? She's about to order a drink."

You're confused. "…Ok?"

"In about thirty seconds, she'll wave the bartender over and order a mai tai."

You furrow your eyebrows at Edward, then look down at the woman a few feet away from you. She sucks down the rest of her drink and puts her hand up. Just as Edward predicted, she waves at the bartender and slurs an order for a mai tai.

You look back at Edward and he has a smug smile on his face. You're not convinced. "That could have been a lucky guess."

Edward rolls his eyes. "How did I know that wouldn't be good enough for you?" He purses his lips and for a few seconds, he looks deep in thought. "Ok, in about two minutes, a group of people is going to walk in the door. Three guys and two girls. The girls are both redheads. They're going to walk over to the pool table and start a game of guys versus girls while the other guy goes to the bathroom then orders a pitcher of Newcastle beer."

A laugh escapes your lips. "You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all." Edward spins his barstool and leans back against the bar.

"You're telling me—" You're interrupted by the front door swinging open. Five people walk in. Three young guys, and two girls…both redheads. They laugh and playfully push each other around as they walk towards the pool tables. Two of the guys start racking the balls while the girls take their coats off and pick pool sticks. The third guy mentions, loudly, that he's "going to take a piss."

You look at Edward, dumbfounded. Your eyes go from Edward's complacent facial expression, back to the pool playing group, back to Edward. You open your mouth to say something, but third guy comes out of the bathroom and yells to his friends. "You guys want a pitcher?"

The group all approves, and third guy slaps a $20 down on the bar and orders a pitcher of what else? Newcastle beer.

"Ok, do you know them or something?" You ask, turning back towards Edward.

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"Then how the fuck…?"

Edward taps his finger to his temple. "I read minds."

_He fucking what…?_

"You fucking what?"

"I read minds."

This is all getting ridiculous. You're beginning to think this is all a dream. You pinch yourself just to be sure, but nothing happens. Real life is still sitting right in front of you, leaning casually on the bar, with his golden eyes and his bronze hair and his long fingers that you bet can curve upward so perfectly…

"Bella?" Edward's staring at you, a smirk on his face, his eyes crinkled.

"Uh—" You snap out of your fantasy and force yourself back into reality.

"You ok?" Edward swivels his chair so his facing you. He looks slightly concerned, but more amused then anything else.

_He can…read minds. Shit, fuck, son of a bitch._

"Oh, great." You put your head in your hands in embarrassment. "So you've been able to hear everything I've been thinking about you all night?"

Edward laughs. "Actually, I can't read _your_ thoughts, Bella." He pokes your nose and cocks his head to the side. The smile leaves his face. "I wonder why that is."

You say nothing in response. How do you respond to that? It's not like this is a conversation you have every day. You know how to respond to a guy telling you he has herpes, or telling you he wants to fuck you upside down or that he's secretly had a wife and three kids for the entire duration of your six month relationship. _These_ are all conversations you've had before. But a guy telling you he's a vampire and can read minds but _can't read yours_, that's a conversation you're not rehearsed for.

Edward leans towards you and his lips are at your ear. "I'd love to find out what's going on inside that head of yours, Bella." His tongue darts out and runs along the curve of your jaw line. "Will you show me all the things you've been thinking about me all night?"

Your head is moving up and down, nodding an affirmation before your brain even instructs it to.

The next thing you know, you're whisked outside and back into Edward's car. Your mouth is giving him instructions to your apartment but your mind is elsewhere. Part of it is wondering what the fuck you're doing bringing this guy back to your place…

_By the way, when did _that_ discussion even happen? Why are the two of you going to _your_ apartment? You need to start paying attention to what's going on, Bella. _

…because you _never_ bring one night stands to your house. God forbid they end up being complete psychos, you don't need them knowing where you live.

A tiny part is screaming that you're _way _too gullible, and this guy is just shooting his mouth, making up bullshit stories to get you into bed. But you know he's telling the truth. What he's been telling you, showing you all night has been _impossible, _but you believe him. And you can't explain why.

The majority of your mind is what's sending all the blood straight to your crotch. You've never been so turned on; so eager to feel someone kiss you, touch you, tease you, fuck you.

The two of you are at your apartment within minutes, and you have no recollection of getting there. You're too busy imagining what this demon can do to you, how he can _please_ you, how different this is going to be from any other fuck you've ever had.

"What's the number?" Edward asks softly, darkly.

You clear your throat. "267B."

Edward swings into a parking spot, and he's at your door in a flash, pulling you out of the car. "Goddamnit, you have to live on the second floor…" He scoops you up and tosses you effortlessly over his shoulder.

"Like that's a problem for you, vamp-man," you say sarcastically, your voice bouncing with every step. "Don't you have super strength or something?"

"You're not heavy," Edward retorts. "It just means it's that much longer before my dick is inside you." His comment is nonchalant, but it sends a tingle down your spine. He sets you down at the top of the stairs so you can open the front door.

Your fingers fumble clumsily with your keys. You drop them and quickly lean over to pick them up.

_What a time for you to be acting like a fucking idiot_.

You hope Edward just assumes your incompetency is because of the alcohol in your system, and not because your scared shitless to have this divine creature in your apartment.

Edward gently takes the keys from your hand and smoothly slides the key into the lock.

_Damn, if that's any indication as to how the rest of the night is gonna go…_

Edward pushes you inside as he tosses the keys towards your coffee table. Of course, they land squarely in the middle of it, thumping lightly on a magazine.

As you kick the front door shut with your foot, Edward shoves you roughly against the wall, trapping your hands above your head and catching your lips with his. He moves his mouth roughly against yours; his mouth his cool and delicious.

His lips break free of yours and are moving down the side of your jaw, nibbling, sucking, licking until he reaches your neck and you gasp. The grip on your wrists tightens as Edward runs his tongue down to your collarbone and back up causing you to shiver in lust and fear.

"Edward…" Your voice comes out as a thick whisper.

His face shoots back up to yours and when his eyes meet yours again, you feel helpless.

You're trapped. He is the hunter, and you are his prey, and there's nothing you can do about it. You are overwhelmed with both fear and desire; the sensations are so severely opposite. You can see the hunger in Edward's eyes and you're terrified.

Terrified but so fucking _wet. _ You have never been so turned on in your life. Part of you is saying, _fight for your fucking life _while the other part is saying, _goddamnit, fuck me already!_

You have no idea what to feel, what to trust.

Edward answers you in a low voice. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bella." His eyes soften a bit. "I promise."

You nod your head weakly and Edward is back at your neck sucking at your collarbone, sending electric shocks straight to your crotch.

_ZAPZAPZAP_

You moan in pleasure and buck your hips towards Edward's. He places a hand against your waist and roughly pushes you back against the wall. "Patience, my dear," he growls.

His tongue traces a trail back up your neck and to your ear. "Do you like this shirt?" He whispers hotly, his breath tickling your hairline, causing goosebumps to pimple your skin.

You're speechless. You're having a hard time focusing on the present, what with the wetness between your legs practically soaking through your jeans. You involuntarily try to lift your hips back towards Edward, seeking contact with _anything_; his hand, jeans, dick, _something._ You need some sort of contact, all this teasing is driving you wild, but Edward's hand is firmly holding you against the wall. And he's much, _much_ stronger then you.

Trying to focus on what Edward has just asked you, you look down at the shirt you're wearing. It's simple and casual, something appropriate for an AA meeting; a black t-shirt with the word "LOVE" across it in big purple letters. You hate the shirt, if you're being honest with yourself, but it's something your mom gave you and you wear it out where you know nobody involved in your real life will see you in it. It doesn't really "fit in" with the bad girl persona you try to give off.

"No," you're able to answer, your voice sounding strangled. The back of your mind is wondering why he would ask you this question; the majority of your brain is occupied with imagining what Edward's dick would feel like inside of you.

You're preoccupied. No big deal, right?

Within seconds of the word leaving your lips, the shirt is violently torn off your body and dropped in shreds on the floor. You're now standing in front of Edward in your bra and jeans, your hands still trapped above your head, your chest heaving in anticipation. You feel unbelievably vulnerable, and you fucking love it.

Edward drops your arms suddenly and both of his hands are on your breasts, cupping them, massaging them, thumbing your nipples through your bra. He brings his mouth back down your neck and to your chest, dipping his tongue below the lace trim. You help him by reaching around to unhook your bra. Most of the guys you've dated have had trouble with the tricky little clasps on bras and you didn't think vampires were any different.

As your bra loosens around your breasts, Edward doesn't skip a beat and tosses it to the floor, immediately catching one of your nipples in his mouth. He reaches around and pulls your body closer to his, sucking hungrily on your left nipple, then your right.

By this point, you're having a hard time breathing. Short little gasps of air are all that are escaping your lungs and you're starting to feel really dizzy. So it really doesn't help the situation when without warning, Edward slips a hand down your pants and starts massaging your clit with his fingertips.

"Ohhhhh, _fuuuuuck!_" You moan, grasping Edward's hair in your hands. You try to pull him closer to you as your hips unwillingly buck up against his hand. His thumb is tracing circles in _exactly_ the right spot when he throws you another curve ball and slips two fingers inside you.

This causes your knees to buckle from under you. The intense pleasure from his mouth sucking eagerly on your nipples, mixed with practically his _entire fucking hand_ doing things to your pussy that should be illegal in most states, sends you over the edge. The hand that doesn't contain the now _three_ fingers pumping in and out of you catches you before you fall.

You briefly wonder how the hell he's simultaneously doing so many goddamn things at once. It's a fleeting thought though, as now Edward's mouth is kissing down your stomach and that fact captures back your attention. The cool apartment air hitting your now slick nipples sends another bout of goosebumps over your skin.

Edward's hand leaves the dripping wet region between your legs for a split second when he rips your jeans off. They join the heap of shreds on the floor. You're now standing in your apartment, pinned against the wall by your front door in nothing but a red and black thong.

You look down at Edward, over your tits, glistening and flushed and heaving heavily with the uncontrolled gasps your body is emitting. His eyes meet yours for a brief second before he pushes your underwear aside and forcefully pushes his tongue between your folds. The same three fingers find their way back inside you and you all about pass out from the intense pleasure this wonderful fucking demon is giving you.

As he laps at your wetness, Edward lets out a small groan. "Bella, you taste fucking _amazing." _His voice is muffled and the vibrating his words are producing against your clit is driving you wild.

"Keep talking," you gasp, clutching and pulling at his hair.

"I want you to taste yourself," he says, you barely able to understand him. He pulls his fingers out of your pussy and snakes them up your body. He traces your wetness around your lips before pushing his fingers inside your mouth.

You never much liked the idea of tasting your own juices, but at the moment, you're up for anything. You suck hungrily at Edward's fingers, swirling your tongue around them to experience and savor everything he is doing to you.

You feel like you're getting close, but you don't want to cum _just yet_. You want to experience this pleasure for far longer then you have, so you hook your arms under Edward's and pull him up. He could have easily resisted you, but he follows your commands. His lips are glistening with your wetness and you can't resist the urge to catch his bottom lip in yours and suck the shine off of it. He moans softly in response.

You catch his mouth again, massaging his tongue with yours. Your actions are needy and as he moves his mouth with yours, you snake your hands up into his hair. After a few seconds, you pull forcefully on his hair, breaking his connection from you. He looks at you, startled.

It was your turn to be in charge. "My turn," you whisper, staring intently into his eyes. They are on fire again, and before they can capture you, you drop to your knees.

You can see his erection straining against his jeans, begging to be released. You look back up at Edward and he stares down at you, his eyes hooded, his mouth hanging open slightly. You don't take your eyes off of his face as you slowly upzip his pants and reach your hand inside his boxers. You feel his girth fill your hand and you thrill at the thought of having it slamming into you. You pull his cock out and run your hand up and down its length, never breaking your eye contact. You're _dying_ to look at what must be the most beautiful dick you've ever seen, but you want to try to make him feel as flustered as you have been this entire night.

"Edward," you whisper, running your tongue along your lips.

"Take it," he commands, grabbing a fistful of your hair.

You keep your eyes locked with his for another brief second, before taking his entire length into your mouth. You hear Edward moan in response and feel his hand start to push on the back of your head, willing you to take him deeper. You feel the tip of his dick hit the back of your throat and you will your gag reflex to stay at bay. You follow Edward's gentle pulling at your hair, sliding your mouth up and down his length, letting your tongue run along the soft underside of his hard member. You pull him almost completely out of your mouth and suck gently on the head, sending him into a series of small whimpers.

"Fuck, Bella, that feels _amazing_," he grunts. His other hand had now wound itself into your hair and he bucks his hips towards your face, forcing his now slick cock back into your mouth. You speed up your pace, your lips sliding easily up and down his shaft, sucking lightly. You can feel his dick pulsating in your mouth and you know he's close. As much as you want to feel him inside of you before he cums, you can't bring yourself to stop, to take your mouth off of his delicious cock. You're craving more and more of it; you can't get enough.

"Goddamnit, _fuck_," Edward groans. His grip on your hair tightens. "Shit!"

Just as you feel like he's about to cum, Edward growls and pulls you by your hair into a standing position. He slams you back up against the wall. "I want to fuck you so goddamn bad right now," he whispers hotly in your ear. He puts a hand on your throat and his face is an inch from yours. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Bella, tell me you want it."

He's not holding your throat so tightly that he's suffocating you, but he is making it hard to respond. You try to nod your head, but his fingers are still locked in your hair. He tightens his pull on your scalp when you don't answer him. "Tell me you want me to fuck you, Bella."

"Fuck me," you whisper. "Make me fucking scream."

You can feel his rock hard cock against your leg and you are dripping wet in anticipation of feeling it slide inside of you and pound you into the wall, into the ground, into oblivion.

"Fuck me!" You repeat, louder this time. You dig your nails into his back and pull him closer to you.

Edward doesn't remove his hands from your hair or throat and moves his hips so they align with yours. Without even looking down, he expertly slides his dick precisely where you want it, crave it; where you're so soaking wet it's almost _painful._

"Oh _FUCK_!" You practically scream as your legs give out from under you. His cock feels even more amazing then you had imagined. It's curved just perfectly so as he thrusts slowly in and out of you, it's rubbing your g-spot in _just_ the right place. He's been fucking you for a total of ten seconds and you already feel like you're going to cum.

"Edward, oh _GOD_!" You grab his ass and try to push him deeper into you. He responds by thrusting into you so hard, his hips slam into yours. His lips are on yours again, and he's kissing you violently, urgently.

"Oh fuck, you feel _amazing_," you muffle against his mouth. You can feel every inch of his dick, every vein, every crevice, every _everything._

Edward releases your hair and drops his arm to his side. Immediately, he hooks your left leg under his arm and hitches it up against your body. His grip on your throat tightens as he slowly begins moving his dick in and out of you again. "Does that feel good?" He whispers harshly.

"God, _yes_," you moan, arching your back. Edward takes this opportunity to take one of your nipples in his mouth, and you all but cum right there.

There are so many feelings you're experiencing at once. His stiff dick rocking slowly in and out of you, his cool tongue running circles around your nipple, his hand gripping your hip tightly. He pulls you closer to him as he pushes himself into you. His pace hasn't quickened at all, but you're feeling the telltale signs of an orgasm coming. He's going to push you over the edge soon, and you're not sure if you should welcome it, or stop him to you can prolong the best fuck you've ever had in your life.

"Edward, I'm gonna cum, fuck!" You push your nails into his back and try to pull him closer to you. His mouth travels up from your nipple to your collarbone, then your neck and finally your ear. He keeps pumping his dick into you at the same pace. Slow, but fucking achingly, marvelously.

"Cum for me, Bella," he whispers. He catches your earlobe in his mouth and sucks hungrily on it. "Cum around my cock. Show me how much you like it."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" You scream into oblivion as his perfectly curved dick rubs just right, and you explode. Stars burst in your vision and you lose your grip on reality. You lose your grip on everything. You buck your hips up, wanting his cock to fill you completely as you tighten yourself around him, spasming into nothingness. You're gone. You're not present anymore.

He pushes his dick into you, slowly, almost painfully, as far as he can go, and you have never felt something so incredible. As your orgasm subsides, you think about how usually, this is when you push the nameless, faceless prick off of you and send him on his way, but with Edward, you can't seem to get enough. You're craving more of him, and you wrap your arms around him as you capture your lips in his. "I want to make you cum too," you moan into his mouth.

You'll go all night if you have to. What a glorious punishment; what a fantastic purgatory to be caught in. This delicious demon fucking you all night is exactly what you want, what you _need_. And you want him to feel exactly the same way.

Edward then hitches his hips up, pushing his glorious cock into you, even further if that's possible, and catches your legs under his arms. He has your entire weight resting in his arms, and he slams you back against the wall.

"Are you ready?" He breathes huskily. You're completely at his mercy. Even if you _weren't_ ready, there would be nothing you could do about it. With your legs resting over his arms and his hands on your waist in a vice grip, you were trapped. Trapped like the wild animal you felt like.

And then he's pounding into you. He's plunging into you so hard it's almost _painful_, if it wasn't so fucking wonderful. Your back is scraping against the wall as his hips slam into yours, over and over. Your hands are locked around his neck and you grip his skin so fiercely, you feel like you're going to draw blood. Your nails are digging into his back as he thrust, thrust, thrusts his cock deep inside you, filling you completely.

Without warning, Edward swings you around and the two of you are at the couch. He flips you over effortlessly, and for _Christ's sake _his dick stays planted firmly inside you, and then he's fucking you from behind, his hands gripping your ass and pulling your hips toward his as he thrusts forward. A small grunt escapes his lips and he spanks you, _hard. _It doesn't hurt; it drives you to want more, to want to feel his dick slammed so far into you, you choke on it.

You slam your ass back into his hips. "Fuck!"

Edward grabs your hair from behind and pulls you up so your face us level with is. All the while, his dick is still pumping in and out of you. "You fucking like that, you slut?" He whispers harshly. His mouth is on your neck and he is sucking, swirling his tongue over your flushed skin. The hand not in your hair slips down between your legs and he's massaging your clit as he fucks you.

The sensations are overwhelming and you come again, screaming Edward's name, pushing yourself towards him and clenching your muscles so you can feel every inch of him as you come around his dick.

"I love to feel you come around my cock, you're so fucking tight." Edward is at your ear again and he releases your hair. His hands are back on your ass as his hips slam into yours. He rakes his nails across your lower back. "Fuck, Bella, I'm so fucking close!" He moans, throwing his head back.

In response, you tighten your muscles and push yourself back onto his dick as hard as you can. His head is still thrown back as he lets out a guttural growl and explodes inside you. "_Fuuuuuck!_" His hands grip your thighs and he pushes into you as hard as he can and you swear you can feel his dick in your throat.

A moment passes. You're breathing heavily and you can feel the sweat dripping down your forehead, down your breasts. Edward doesn't move; he's still filling you, thick and deep and sustaining. He doesn't make a sound and you risk peeking behind over your shoulder.

He's standing behind you, his hands still resting on your ass, his head lolled to one side, his mouth hanging slightly open. He's not breathing heavily, nor is he glistening with sweat like you are. He seems at peace.

It's fucking weird.

"Are you okay?" You choke out.

A small smile plays on Edward's lips. His eyes open languidly. He looks down at you with the face of an angel. He's the complete opposite of the demon that was fucking you into oblivion just a few minutes ago.

"You're incredible," he whispers. He leans down and reaches under your body, cupping your breasts in his hands. He pulls you up so you're level with him and brings his lips to yours.

The kiss is deep and sensual and slow and even with the weird angle your head is cocked at, it's probably the best kiss you've ever had.

He flips you over and you feel him leave your body. You feel empty without him inside you. He sets you down lightly on the couch and disappears towards the kitchen. You watch him walk away, still stark naked, and marvel at how tight and luscious his ass is.

He returns a few seconds later with a glass of water. "Here."

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind?" You tease, gulping down the water hungrily.

Edward sits down beside you on the couch and his mouth is at your ear. "Was that the best fuck you've ever had?" He whispers.

A shiver runs all over your body. "Sure was," you sigh.

Edward positions himself on the couch so you're in between his legs, with your back resting on his chest. He starts running his hands in your hair and you're suddenly very sleepy.

"Stay the night?" You murmur as you feel yourself drifting away.

You don't hear him answer you as you fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, you wake up in your bed. You reach across the sheets but find nothing next to you. You open your eyes, and you're alone. You sit up, and you're still naked.

_Was that all a dream?_

You rub your eyes sleepily and swing your legs over the edge of the bed. Not bothering to get dressed, you pad down the hallway. Edward is nowhere to be found.

Disappointed, you walk into the living room, and something on the couch catches your eye.

It's a pile of something, with a piece of paper on top. You reach down and finger the fabric sitting in a shredded heap. It's your clothes from the night before.

_So that _wasn't _a dream then…_

You unfold the paper. Your eyes read seven numbers, written in elegant scrawl:

_555-8273 _

You smile as you think to yourself that this was definitely a one night stand you'd need to repeat.

_Soon._


End file.
